


Alcohol

by 色盲患者 (Achromate_C)



Category: GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: ABO, Alpha 陈珂, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega 郑丹妮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achromate_C/pseuds/%E8%89%B2%E7%9B%B2%E6%82%A3%E8%80%85
Summary: 电台主持珂×醉酒蛋Alpha×Omega薄荷×青草
Relationships: Chen Ke/Zheng Danni, DanKe - Relationship, 蛋壳, 陈珂/郑丹妮
Kudos: 24





	Alcohol

深夜。酒精。发情期。

糟糕。真的很糟糕。

吃过了抑制剂，打开所有的窗让冷风肆虐，不间断地摄入冰水，甚至冲过了冷水澡。试过了所有可行的方法，却仍然无法缓解那份难耐的燥热。

被浓郁的青草味道包裹，郑丹妮通红着脸，努力适应着发情期带来的一切。

手机屏幕在黑暗中兀自亮着，扩音器里传来陈珂一本正经播报新闻的声音。

Omega的本能正疯狂地侵蚀着她的理性，冷静与自持通通被抛在脑后，脑海里只剩下唯一一个念头。

想被拥抱，想被占有，想被她标记。

无数次想拨通陈珂的号码，却又不愿意让她因为这种事情而被上司责怪，因此一遍一遍拿起手机，又一次一次放下。

本能地搜寻Alpha的气味，郑丹妮紧攥着床单分担自小腹传来的热度，微睁开眼，朦胧间看到了并未紧闭的衣柜。

\-----

刚一进门，陈珂猝不及防地因为穿堂的冷风而打了个寒颤，下一秒却又因为浓度过高的信息素几近失控。

默默抵抗着舌尖传来的刺痛和喉咙发干的感觉，不得已释放出薄荷的味道与房间里的青草味抗衡，努力压抑着渴求Omega的本能。嗅了嗅空气中掺杂的酒精味道，陈珂皱了皱眉，收回放在房灯开关上的手指，轻轻推开卧室的门。

床头灯发出昏暗的光，从浴室蒸发出来的水汽还未消散，郑丹妮正背对着自己侧身躺着，发丝随意地散落在身旁，宽大的上衣无法服帖地遮住身体，白皙的肩膀就这样暴露在空气中。早上起来随手带上的衣柜门此时不知为何正敞开着…难道被郑丹妮压在身下的是…自己的衣服？

这是…Omega的筑巢行为？

陈珂愣在原地，甚至忘记了压抑本能。

\------

大脑昏昏沉沉地无法思考，只能凭借陈珂衣服上的气味维持意识。浑身都烫的像是要烧起来，屡次因为信息素浓度过高而几近昏厥。

空气中突然多了一些薄荷香，是不同于衣物上残留的，更新鲜的味道。

想着是陈珂回来了，努力打起精神试图坐起身了解情况，却在刚刚仰起身子时被人狠狠压在床上。

“啪嗒”

压着手提包落地的尾音，在房间里炸开来的浓烈的薄荷味灌满了鼻腔，双唇被毫不留情地堵上，Alpha极强的侵略性此时暴露无遗。手腕被禁锢在头顶，下颚被狠狠捏住，口腔黏膜被撕咬着，是不同于往日温柔的，更粗鲁的吻。

“珂…珂…”郑丹妮挣扎着蹦出两个字来，试图缓解她失控的情绪。自手腕和双唇间传来的痛楚润湿了她的眼角，看到陈珂眼底暗自涌动的风暴，她皱了皱眉，终于在两人喘息的间隙捉住了陈珂抬眼的一瞬间。

“珂…珂珂！好痛…”

眼前的人皱起的眉头唤回了陈珂的理智，压制手腕的小臂卸了力，她立起身体，脱下西装外套随意地丢在一旁，在郑丹妮面前，用骨节分明的手指一点一点解下系住白衬衫的黑色领带。

郑丹妮眼角泛着泪，抬眼看见陈珂没了领带的束缚而敞开的衬衫衣领下的锁骨，因为身体过于纤瘦而突出的喉结颤动了一下。

陈珂瞥见，望进郑丹妮眸子里的眼神中多了几分笑意，勾起的嘴角满是准备使坏的意味。

大脑昏沉沉的，郑丹妮还没来得及反应，薄荷凌冽的香气突然靠近，半睁着眼顺从地让陈珂脱下自己的上衣，双手的手腕被领带紧紧系在床头。她在陈珂俯身压上来亲吻自己，从鼻翼间溢出嘤咛时才后知后觉，羞耻的灼热感倏地从脸颊蔓延至耳后。

力度与刚才相比减轻了些，郑丹妮晕晕乎乎地想着，双眼朦胧间又看到陈珂还穿着衬衣。眼瞧着她衣冠工整，衬衣仅仅只是多了些折皱而已，而自己却已经快被扒了个干净。想伸手解她衣扣，双手又被固定住动弹不得，郑丹妮又羞又气，愤愤地低头咬了一口陈珂的耳尖。

好脾气的Alpha倒也不生气，只是故意放慢了动作，身体有意无意地磨蹭着她的前胸，空气中的薄荷香又更多了些。

Alpha的信息素对Omega来说像极了掺杂着催情剂的毒药，小腹本未消退的欲火里催生出了藤蔓，带着蚀骨的痒一点一点侵蚀全身。不同于肌肤相亲的光滑触感，乳尖被衬衣的粗糙布料磨蹭着，一点一点变得挺立，郑丹妮紧闭着双眼，几乎要咬破嘴唇才能阻止难耐的呻吟从齿缝逃逸。

“乖，别咬，放松。”

有湿热从唇角传来，陈珂用舌尖轻轻舔了舔她扣住了自己下唇的虎牙。她沾染了情欲而变得沙哑低沉的嗓音此时格外诱惑，郑丹妮听了话，清浅的喘息顿时洒落在陈珂耳畔。满载情欲的轻喘惹得陈珂的心脏都颤了几颤，连她红得发烫的耳尖都显得有些过分可爱。

她明白自己如果真正失控起来，郑丹妮这纤瘦的身体会招架不住，于是在情事上她向来隐忍半分。

Alpha的自持力绝没有这般优越，陈珂深深明白这个道理。发情期Omega的信息素无法抑制，距离陈珂踏进卧室已经过去了很久，可房间里青草气味的浓度依然居高不下，而现在，她几乎快要无法阻挡自己的冲动。

吻了吻她的耳垂，手掌沿着她紧实的腹部向下摩挲，食指勾着底裤的边缘扯下，而后沾了沾湿润的液体，猛地没入。

过分敏感的身体轻易地攀上了顶点，陈珂低头去舔舐刚刚在郑丹妮脖颈上留下的痕迹，听见耳畔湿润的呜咽倏地消失不见，取而代之的是紧绷身体的寂静，和放松之后粗重的喘息。

心想着领带也许让她有些难受，陈珂正打算起身解了郑丹妮手腕上的领带。刚刚撤出一个指节，她一挺身，指节又再度没入她的身体。

“别…继续…还不够…”

郑丹妮睁开盛满泪水的眼睛望向陈珂，Omega目的明确的湿漉漉的目光任谁也难以自持，更不要说是陈珂这个早已忍耐到临界点的Alpha。眼神对上的一瞬间，陈珂只听得见紧绷的弦断裂的声音。

清冽的薄荷味瞬间在狭小的空间内炸裂开来。

\------

昏暗的房间，四下散落在床边的衣物，早已被揉皱的床单，交叠的粗重喘息，肌肤相贴带出的薄汗，屋内的一切都在诉说着这场情事的激烈。冷静与理性通通被两人抛在脑后，今夜她们只是被关入欲望铁笼中的困兽，心甘情愿一起坠入情欲的深渊泥沼。

“珂…哈啊…不…啊…我又…”没说出口的话语被粗鲁的吻尽数封存，从手腕被解下的领带此时松垮垮地堪堪遮住眼睛，黑暗放大了一切感官，薄荷香纠缠着青草气息灌满鼻腔，唇舌交缠和手指抽动带出的水流声让郑丹妮羞耻得眼前一阵阵晕眩。

眼看着快感堆积快要到达顶点，陈珂放开她早已红肿的双唇，稍稍用力咬住她的侧颈，听她上气不接下气地呼唤自己的名字。双指的进出变得愈发艰难，她仍然强硬地微蜷手指蹭着那块违和的凸起。

高潮来临的瞬间，郑丹妮不受控地紧紧搂住身上那人的脖颈，侧颈传来的刺痛感融进快感侵袭全身。身体本能地弓起，声道仿佛也因此而变得紧张，喉头只能发出细细的呜咽。

等郑丹妮的身体慢慢停止了颤抖，陈珂撤出手指，从她小腹的人鱼线向上慢慢划过泛红的肌肤，指尖抚过腰腹，她紧实的肌肉微微颤动着。抬起她的下颚，沿着她微张的唇瓣伸入口腔搅动着她的舌，另一只手扯下她眼前早就失去遮挡作用的领带，丢在一旁。

郑丹妮倒顺从的很，乖乖舔舐着陈珂的手指。Omega的身体很奇特，发情期连体液都沾染上了信息素的味道，大脑慢吞吞地反应过来从舌尖传来的青草味是属于自己，带着雾气的眼睛失了焦，涣散的视线掠过陈珂的脸庞，仰头避开她在自己口中胡作非为的手指又偏向一边，身侧无处安放的手绞紧了身下早已折皱的床单。

陈珂看着手指离开郑丹妮双唇时牵出的银色丝线，看着她喘息时上下起伏的前胸，看着她因为害羞而轻轻皱起的眉，看着她散落在身后的被汗水打湿的发丝，斜斜勾起嘴角。

她的Omega因她而情动。

意识到这一点的Alpha眼底又掀起新一轮的风暴。

因倦意而快要消散的意识又被落在身上星星点点的吻唤醒，郑丹妮本想抗拒，却又使不上半点力气。

“珂珂…不要了…呜…”

柔软的反抗像是猫爪轻轻挠着陈珂的心，成了绝佳的催情剂。

舔舐和吻从锁骨滑向一边挺立的乳尖，另一边被灼热的掌心包裹。舌尖和手指围着乳尖打转，过于强烈的刺激让郑丹妮不得已向前弓起身，将自己送入Alpha的领地。

疲乏地没有力气再去压抑喉头的呻吟声，十指插入陈珂的发丝轻轻按了按，又把她散落在脖颈后的发丝拢向一边，算是准许了她接下来的动作。

然而湿漉漉的吻带着星星点点的红色痕迹逐渐蔓延到了大腿根部，想并拢双腿却又被陈珂用力分开，大脑总算是反应过来自己应该阻止她，却又被她抢先一步按住自己的小腹，舌尖抵住了花核。

紧接着夹杂着舔舐的细细密密的吻落在腿心最敏感的地方，刚仰起的身体又被重新砸进床铺，郑丹妮咬住自己的手指想以此缓解快感，紧闭着眼置身黑暗却又无处躲藏从小腹持续传来的电流。

快感呈爆炸式累积，大脑早已无法思考，意识模糊间郑丹妮才反应到自己被翻了个身，并拢的双指代替唇舌继续在自己体内抽动着，而自己即使早已疲惫不堪却仍然扭动腰肢迎合着她的动作。羞耻和快感充斥着她的脑海，揪住床单的指节都用力得泛了白。

用另一只空闲的手撩起她颈后的长发，陈珂欺身压了上去，舔了舔她的后颈，露出尖利的虎牙，轻轻蹭了蹭她腺体上方覆盖的皮肤，再不过多停留，虎牙刺穿了皮肤，咬住了她的腺体。

“珂珂…啊啊…啊…哈啊！”

不属于自己的信息素随着高潮一起到达，郑丹妮浑身卸了力，陈珂拉着她的胳膊让她窝在自己怀里，一下一下轻拍着她的后背，试图安抚她还在颤抖的身体。

“…喜欢你。”

怀里的人黏黏糊糊地说着。

陈珂笑了笑，撩起她额旁的碎发，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着她，想要捕捉她四处闪躲的眼神。

“你说什么？”见她害羞的可爱模样，陈珂又起了坏心眼，忍不住地想逗弄一下这个小孩。

“哎呀！我说！”郑丹妮握起拳头有气无力地锤了一下她的肩膀，刚增大的音量又突然降了下去。

“喜欢你啦…”

害羞地抬眼偷看一眼陈珂，却又发现这人正笑的开心，她气急，猛地咬了一下陈珂的鼻尖当做报复。

“好啦好啦～”扬起的尾音透露着掩饰不住的喜悦，她低下头，轻轻吻了吻郑丹妮的唇角。

“喜欢你～”

End.


End file.
